TTC003.txt
それでもそこかしこに散らばった雑誌や服をあたふたとどかす。@ ;一通り片付けが終わる。 ;マイは黙っていて、僕はどうして良いか分からなくなった。 ;何となく、僕はテーブルに置いてある、にんじんの水耕栽培の葉っぱを見ていた。@ ;こいつは、２週間ほど前に作ったカレーに使ったにんじんの上の部分なのだ。@ ;植物は癒されると聞いて、試にやってみると、これが結構面白かった。\ `I gave the place a quick tidying up, moving the odd magazine and item of clothing out of the way.@ br `Mai was still silent, and I had no idea what to do.@ br `For the lack of anything better, I stared at the leaves on my hydroponic carrots.@ br `These were the tops from the carrots I'd used in my curry about two weeks ago.@ br `I'd heard that plants could reinvigorate you, so I had given it a try.@ br `It had turned out to be pretty interesting.\ ;bgmstop ;bgm "snd\memory-of-moon.ogg" ;mai-063「お兄さん、ね、お兄さんの話をしてよ。@/ ;mai-063-1何でも良いからさ」@ ;静寂を破ったのは普段よりもひっそりとしたマイの声だった。@ ;僕のことか…そうだな。\ bgmstop bgm "snd\memory-of-moon.ogg" dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-063.ogg" `"Hey, Onii-san, tell me something about yourself.@/ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-063-1.ogg" ` Anything is fine."@ br `Mai's voice broke the silence, a little quieter than it usually was.@ br `Something about me, huh.@ br `Well...\ ;「歳は２５歳と１ヶ月。@大学を卒業したあと、広告代理店に勤務。@ ;しばらくの休職期間を経た後、ニューハーフパブ“シャンティ”に入店。@現在に至る」@ ;ld1 1,"haru\nakiwarai_01.bmp",10,500 ;mai-064「なに、面接試験みたいなこと言ってんのよお。@ ;mai-064-1そういうのじゃなくて…まあそういうのでも良いけどさ、あ、お兄さんは兄弟いるの？」@ ;マイの微笑みがシーンとしていたこの空間に和みを与えてくれる。\ `"I'm 25 years and one month old.@/ ` After I graduated from university, I worked at an advertising firm.@/ ` After taking some time off from employment, I started working at the new-half pub 'Shanty'@/ ` - and now, here I am."@ ld1 1,"haru\nakiwarai_01.bmp",10,500 br dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-064.ogg" `"Why are you talking like you're at an interview?@/ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-064-1.ogg" ` That's not what I mean... well, I guess that's fine too, but... ah, Onii-san, do you have any siblings?"@ br `Mai smiled, softening the grave atmosphere.\ ;「うん、いるよ。@上に一人、下に一人。@あ、下の妹はマイと同じくらいの歳かな。@たしか今年二十歳になったんだよね？」@ ;マイはこれでおおっぴらにお酒が飲める、なんて言っていたよなあ。@ ;ld1 1,"haru\tsujo_01.bmp",10,500 ;mai-065「うん、そうだね同じ歳だね。@/ ;mai-065-1どんな性格なの？@　 ;mai-065-2私ににている？」@ ;僕の方に向きなおり、尋ねてくる。\ `"Yeah, I do.@/ ` One older, and one younger.@/ ` Ah, my younger sister would be about the same age as you.@/ ` You're twenty this year, aren't you?"@ br `She did mention that she could now openly drink alcohol in public.@ ld1 1,"haru\tsujo_01.bmp",10,500 br dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-065.ogg" `"Yep, that's right - so we're the same age.@/ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-065-1.ogg" ` What kind of person is she?@/ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-065-2.ogg" ` Is she like me?"@ br `She asked, turning back to face me.\ ;「いや、かなり違うかな。@妹はなんていうか元気の塊というか、とにかく明るい奴なんだ」@ ;少しおどけて答える僕、家族はどうしているかな？@ ;mai-066「へえ～そうなのかあ。@/ ;mai-066-1あ、私って元気ないかな？@　 ;mai-066-2じぶんでは結構明るく元気な子だと自負しているのです」@ ;マイも真面目ぶって答える。\ `"No, she's quite different.@/ ` My little sister's like this bundle of enthusiasm - she's just always so cheerful."@ br `I joked, wondering how my family were doing now.@ br dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-066.ogg" `"Wow, really?@/ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-066-1.ogg" ` Ah, does that mean I'm not cheerful?@ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-066-2.ogg" ` I happen to pride myself on being bright and chirpy, you know."@ br `Mai responded in a mock-serious tone.\ ;ld1 1,"haru\tsujo_02.bmp",10,500 ;「ううん、マイが元気ないとかじゃないよ。@マイは守ってあげたくなるというか、ね。@あ、妹は逆に頼りになる奴だから」@ ;さり気なく、恥ずかしいことを言った自分に照れながらマイに微笑み先を続ける。\ ld1 1,"haru\tsujo_02.bmp",10,500 `"No, that's not what I mean.@/ ` It's just that you're more the type that makes others want to protect you.@/ ` Ah, but my sister, she's the opposite - the dependable type."@ br `I smiled at her and continued, despite being embarrassed at the casual way in which I said something so awkward,\ ;「でね、家はさ、女系家族でね、上の姉ちゃんはキャリアウーマンでバリバリ働いてるし、母ちゃんは事実上の家主だし。@さっき言った通り、妹はおっとこまえだしね」@ ;苦笑交じりで話す僕が家族のことを懐かしんでいるように見えたのだろう。\ `"Now, when it comes to my family, it's the women who count. My older sister's a hardworking careerwoman, my mother's the de-facto ruler of the household, and like I said before, my little sister's a real tomboy."@ br `I continued to tell her about them, giving the occasional exasperated laugh. I must have seemed to miss them dearly.\ ;ld1 1,"haru\warai2_02.bmp",10,500 ;mai-067「いいなあ、家とは大分ちがうね。@ ;mai-067-1あ、変な意味にとらないでね、話さないほうが良いかもね」@ ;ld1 1,"haru\nakiwarai_01.bmp",10,500 ;マイの表情はまるでショーウインドのおもちゃを覗く子供のように羨ましげだった。@ ;「ううん、良かったら話してよ。僕もマイのことを知りたい、もっと」@ ;先を促す僕に、意を決したのだろう。\ ld1 1,"haru\warai2_02.bmp",10,500 dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-067.ogg" `"That sounds nice - nothing like my family.@/ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-067-1.ogg" ` Ah, but don't take that the wrong way. It just might be better if I didn't talk about them."@ ld1 1,"haru\nakiwarai_01.bmp",10,500 br `Her expression was one of envy, like that of a child looking at a toy through a display window.@ br `"No, if it's okay with you, tell me about them. I'd like to know more about you too."@ br `I urged her to continue, giving her the courage to do so.\ ;ld1 1,"haru\utai_02.bmp",10,500 ;mai-068「うん、じゃあ、話すね。@ ;mai-068-1家はね、両親が離婚していて、あ、わたしが小学生の時の事なんだけど。@ ;mai-068-2お父さんが家をでていっちゃって、それから私はお母さんと暮らしていたんだ」\ ld1 1,"haru\utai_02.bmp",10,500 dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-068.ogg" `"Well, okay, I'll tell you.@/ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-068-1.ogg" ` In my family, my parents are divorced. Ah, though that happened back when I was in primary school.@/ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-068-2.ogg" ` Dad left the house, and ever since then, I lived with my mother."\ ;軽く身じろぎをしてマイは続ける。@ ;mai-069「でね、私が１７歳のときにね、お母さんが再婚してさ。@ ;mai-069-1義理の父はとっても優しくていい人だったんだけどね。@ ;mai-069-2なんか私の居場所が無い気がしてね。@ ;mai-069-3この街に出てきたんだ」\ `Adjusting her posture slightly, she continued.@ br dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-069.ogg" `"So, when I was seventeen, my mother remarried.@/ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-069-1.ogg" ` My stepfather was a really nice, kind man,@/ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-069-2.ogg" ` but I kind of felt as though there was no place for me there.@/ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-069-3.ogg" ` That's why I left to come to this town."\ ;ld1 1,"haru\utai2_01.bmp",10,500 ;とつとつと話を続けるマイの横顔はとっても静かな表情をしていた。@色々な感情を覆い隠すかのように。@ ;mai-070「最初はね、お母さんの両親、おじいちゃんとおばあちゃんのところに行くことになっていたんだよ。@ ;mai-070-1でもね、私の夢に対する気持ちが本当なのか確かめたくて、日本に残ったんだよ」@ ;「日本？　おじいさんのところは外国なの？」\ ld1 1,"haru\utai2_01.bmp",10,500 `Her faltering words came one after the other, a tranquil expression on her face.@ br `An expression that masked all kinds of feelings.@ br dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-070.ogg" `"At first, I was going to go and stay with my mom's parents - granddad and grandma.@/ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-070-1.ogg" ` But I wanted to confirm how I really felt about my dream, so I decided to stay in Japan."@ br `"Japan? You mean your granddad lives overseas?"@ br `I asked, a little surprised.\ ;少し驚いた僕は聞き返していた。@ ;ld1 1,"haru\tsujo_02.bmp",10,500 ;mai-071「うん、おじいさんは日本人なんだけど、おばあさんは外国の人なんだよ。@ ;mai-071-1私にも血が入っているんだ」@ ;そっか、だからなのか、どこか、マイの浮世離れした雰囲気はクオーターの所為だったんだな。\ ld1 1,"haru\tsujo_02.bmp",10,500 dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-071.ogg" `"Yep. Granddad is Japanese, but grandma is from overseas.@/ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-071-1.ogg" ` I've inherited some of her blood too."@ br `That made sense - so that was why there was a transient, not-of-this-world quality about her.\ ;mai-072「おじいさんのところには５歳ぐらいまで居たんだよ。@ ;mai-072-1小さかったから、あまり良く憶えてないんだけど、仕事しているおじいさんが凄くかっこ良かったってことは憶えているんだ」@ ;子供だった頃の自分を思い出しているのか、マイは自然と微笑んでいた。\ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-072.ogg" `"I lived with granddad until I was about five, you know.@/ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-072-1.ogg" ` I was only little, so I don't remember it well, but I do remember thinking that granddad looked really cool while he was working."@ br `A smile came naturally to her face as she recalled her childhood days.\ ;ld1 1,"haru\utai2_01.bmp",10,500 ;一呼吸おいて、@ ;mai-073「その仕事っていうのが、貴金属宝石細工っていうんだけど。@ ;mai-073-1あ、今日行ったおみせあるでしょ？あんな感じの仕事なんだ」@ ;なるほど、だからマイはあんなはしゃいだ姿を見せていたんだな。@初老の店員がおじいさんに重なったのかもしれない。\ ld1 1,"haru\utai2_01.bmp",10,500 `She took a breath.@ br dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-073.ogg" `"His job - it was as a precious metals and gems craftsman.@/ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-073-1.ogg" ` Ah, you remember the shop we went to today, right? That's the sort of work he did."@ br `That must have been why she seemed so happy there.@ br `Perhaps that old man reminded her of her grandfather, too.\